ffixpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Circuit 12: Lachenta Wetlands - Fossil Roo Cavern
To Fossil Roo NOTE: You may want to take a short detour to Gizamaluke's Grotto and give Moguta a Kupo Nut. The first one you give him on Disc 2 is rewarded with an Elixir, which, while not quite a unique treasure, IS a unique reward from Moguta. All other Kupo Nut rewards are a random item out of 3, except this Elixir and an Extension on Disc 3, both of which count towards your Treasure Hunting Rank. The Extension can be picked up in less than 30 seconds while doing something else, but this Elixir requires an additional 2 minutes. The target times do include this. 1. Go to Moguta and give him his Kupo Nut. -Receive Elixir 2. Enter the marsh and find Quina by the pond. 3. Continue on and take the right path from Quale's hut to find the entrance to Fossil Roo. 4. Enter and run from Armodullahan; run along the upper side in the first area, the lower side in the second and once again along the upper side in the last area to ensure that he doesn't catch up to you. Battle: Lani Max turns: 3 1. Lani will always target Garnet if she is conscious, so revive her every round in order to distract Lani from Quina. 2. If you want, you can try to steal the Gladius from Lani. This will make it so you don't need to synthesize the Rune Tooth later. 3. In the meanwhile, have Quina cast Auto-Life on him/herself. 4. Get Quina knocked out, then use Limit Glove to win the battle. 5. Reset if you aren't successful with your first Limit Glove attempt. Armodullahan's Elixir 1. Now comes the hard part: run all the way back to the entrance to get the Elixir from Armodullahan's cage and return to go on. 2. Before you go to fetch the Elixir, revive your party and equip Zidane with the Dagger. NOTE: If you have not yet learned Night, then this is your last chance to do so. If you need to learn it, equip Vivi with the Ice Staff and Magus Hat and encounter a party of 2 Abomination. Cast Blizzara on 1 of them to be able to Eat it successfully. You should do this while getting the Elixir to make the most of the battles you'll have. You can also learn Night by Eating a Seeker Bat, but it's easier to learn it through Abomination. 3. Go down the steps where you fought Lani once you get the Elixir. -Receive Elixir 4. Pick the flowers and call the Gargant to get to a larger cavern with moogles and a treasure hunter. 5. Take the bottom path past the moogles and ride the Gargant to a chest with Fairy Earrings, then ride back to the moogles. -Receive Fairy Earrings NOTE: If you have been lucky with encounters on your way to the Elixir and back, it would probably be best to save before you go fetch the Fairy Earrings. 6. Buy Stiltzkin's next deal, read the letter Mogki received and save. NOTE: If you are running very late and don't anticipate yourself making up any time in future circuits, then you may want to consider skipping the Elixir in Fossil Roo. This is most definitely a sacrifice on your part, but if you can live with having missed 1 treasure, then this is the best opportunity to save time in the entire game when you consider what you have to sacrifice; you'll save around 7 minutes at the cost of a common Elixir. However, the target times assume that you pick it up. TARGET ENCOUNTERS: 6 TARGET TIME: 05:13:32 TARGET GIL: 52,807